Chapter 1:A new Beginning
by ABBYCADABY123able
Summary: This is my first story on FanFiction I'm a really big fan of bleach so I decided to write this story. So i hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A new Beginning**

It was a hot summer night mid August. The new school year was starting tomorrow. Rukia Kuchki was excited for new school year that's partially the reason why she couldn't sleep.

Her brother Byakuya Kuchki had just bought a new house. So she lived in a new, town in a new house, with new people, and new things.

Rukia just lied on her bed staring at the ceiling. Thinking about new friends she might make in school. Or if she would be able to make any friends at all.

Byakuya would mostly want her to concentrate on her studies while he is off concentrating on Kuchki Inc. the family business. Which by the way make a very good amount of money that's why the Kuchki family is a rich, noble, and prosperous family.

Rukia tried to make herself fall asleep but it just seemed impossible.

**Next Day:**

Rukia woke up the next morning exhausted but yet excited. She seemed to be happy about every little thing. The birds singing, the noise her alarm clocks makes, her new surroundings, even the fresh scent of freshly squeezed oranges.

After she finished getting ready she went down stares. She found her brother and his wife, Hisana waiting patiently for her arrival. She quickly sat down at the breakfast table and said hello to each of them. And started eating her breakfast.

Hisana started off the morning conversation "Are you excited for your big day? It's your first time not being home schooled and your off to your seconded year in high school! I'm so proud! Aren't you Byakuya?"

Byakuya gave a quick nod and continued reading his newspaper.

Rukia looked up from her breakfast with a mouth full of bacon. She quickly gulped down the bacon like as if it was liquid. She looked up at Hisana and said "I am very much excited thank you. I wish to make a lot of friends and be at the top of my class."

Rukia then looked at the time on the gigantic wall clock Hisana had gotten Byakuya for his last birthday.

She excused herself from the table saying that if she didn't hurry to school she would be late.

Byakuya finally looked away from his newspaper and said "I'll have the limo come around to take you to school."

Rukia paused for a moment. She turned around looking at her brother with pleading eyes.

"I'd rather not take the limo to go to school."

"Why not? Are you ashamed of the Kuchki name?"

"NO OF COURSE NOT! (Sigh)… It's just that I rather go to school as a regular student. Not just Byakuya Kuchki's little sister."

"I see. Very well then but how will you get to school?"

"She can use my car!" that was the first thing Hisana said through out the conversation. "I've been meaning to get a new one anyway so might as well take mine! She said that with a smile as usual.

Byakuya the said "Then it's settled you will take Hisana's car and Hisana shall get a new car."

"Thank you so much brother. Thank you so much Hisana. I'll be going now."

Before Rukia made it out the door Hisana yelled out "Aren't you forgetting something?" She was jingling something shiny in her hands Rukia could barely make out what it was.

It was the key to Hisana's Mercedes Benz. Rukia took the keys yelled back a quick thank you and good bye once more and fled out the door.

**In School:**

Rukia walked into school. She was excited for her first day at Karakura High.

When she walked in she was surprised to see how normal everything was. Rukia loved the way everything looked so simple and real. Her school looked like a basic high school she saw in the T.V. shows.

The floors were pretty normal whit tile. There were sets of lockers on each sides of the hallways that were yellow and black. The ceiling was chipping paint. There was a reception area for the students that led to the main office. The reception area was there for students who had questions or needed to see their counselor.

There were a few students that were working in the reception area. I saw two tall guys one with a red crimson hair and one with orange hair. Then there were two girls one with orange hair and one with black hair. They all had paper name tags on but Rukia couldn't make out what it said.

She walked up to the reception desk. There was a little bell there to grab the attention of one of the students. She rang the bell but no one noticed. She rang it again but still no one noticed. She was starting to get irritable so she started pressing on the bell like there was no tomorrow.

Finally someone noticed her it was one of the tall boys she had noticed. It was the one with orange spiky hair. She finally could see what his name tag said it…Ichigo Kurosaki.

He came up to her and he looked a little mad.

"HEY WHY ARE YOU BANGING ON THE DAMN BELL!"

"Well I'm sorry but no one noticed that I was here so I had to something to grab your attention."

Shocked by how calm and mellow she answered him after he just yelled at her he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's ok I'm sorry for yelling at you." Ichigo said as he sighed.

Rukia looked up at him but said nothing personally she just didn't care. After a moment of silence she told him that she was a new student here and needed to pick up her class schedule.

Then Ichigo looked back at one of the other students. He mumbled something Rukia couldn't make out. He turned back at her and said.

"What's your name?"

"Rukia…Rukia Kuchki."

Waiting in anticipation if he would remember her because of her surname she started to sweat. But he just shrugged and turned back again and yelled out the name Rukia Kuchki.

For some reason Ichigo liked saying her name. He enjoyed the way it sounded coming from his lips.

A small girl with black hair that was tied up in a bun appeared with a paper in her hand. She smiled at Ichigo as she handed him the paper and walked away.

Before she could turn away he said thank you.

Ichigo turned back to Rukia and gave her the paper.

He looked at her and said. "Is that all you need?"

She quickly took the paper and left not even a goodbye. She didn't even answer his question.

Ichigo watched as Rukia left. He was surprised to see how nice she was one second then was then was rude another. But for some reason he didn't understand he liked the sassiness that Rukia gave off.

Then all of a sudden one of the students that were working in the office called Ichigo. It was the tall redheaded guy his name was Rengi Abari. His friend looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"What?" Ichigo said. "What? What do you want from me?"

Rengi looked at him and said. "Do you like that girl?"

Ichigo's face dropped. "I don't like her…did you see how she just walked away from me without answering my question?"

"I don't now bro you seem to like that girl. Maybe it's love at first sight. Well anyway were almost don here so you can go on to class."

With that said Ichigo took off his paper name tag and stuffed it in his book bag the jumped over the counter.

He started walking down the hall there were no people class must have started already. He would be late again for his first period but he didn't really care to much so it didn't matter.

When he was half way to his class he noticed the girl he had seen before. It was Rukia she looked lost and confused. Ichigo thought to him self. 'Well when you think about it is a pretty big school a new student would get lost in an instant.'

He went to stand next to her where she was looking intently at the numbers on the wall for what classroom she should be in.

"Do you need any help?" Ichigo said.

Startled by Ichigos sudden appearance she put her hand on her heart, dropped her schedule, jumped back a few feet and started breathing rapidly.

"What is your problem why did you scare me like that?"

"I just came to see if you need any help. Geez."

Rukia sighed and looked at Ichigo. "Look I'm sorry for yelling at you I'm just really stressed. I'm looking for my class but I just can't find it."

"Well let me see your schedule."

"No it's fine I can find it myself."

"Just let me help you."

"NO!"

"RUKIA WHY WON'T YOU LET ME HELP YOU?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!" Rukia looked mad she was breathing hard.

"Why don't you want my help? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No it not that…it's just…I'm not used to being in such a big school…I'm just frustrated. Sorry."

"It's ok, now let me help you find your class."

"Alright." Rukia started walking towards Ichigo. She tripped on her shoe and fell.

She was unconscious for a few seconds. When she woke up she realized that she had fallen on top of Ichigo. She was looking down at him he was looking up at her. It was kind of an awkward moment.

"Are you ok?" Rukia said to Ichigo who was staring at her with wide eyes.

'Why I do I fell this way? I can't stop staring at her…do I like her? No but she just got here that doesn't make any sense. What…what should I do she's right on top of me.' Ichigo thought to himself.

Rukia stared at him not knowing what to do. She tried getting up but before she knew it. Ichigo suddenly got up from his back and pressed Rukia to the floor know he was on top of her. He looked at Rukia realizing the actions he just did Ichigo thought to himself 'Well there's no turning back know'.

Ichigo pressed his lips to Rukia. He was kissing Rukia. His lips seemed to feel as they belonged there and that he wouldn't let anyone else have them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:What will happen next?**

'What's going on? Ichigo… Ichigo is…he's…Ichigo is kissing me.' Rukia thought to herself. 'What should I do? This feels so right but yet I know it's wrong I just met this guy.'

Ichigo withdrew his lips from Rukia's to breathe. Ichigo was breathing hard and unevenly. Rukia looked at him with wide eyes she didn't know what to say to him. Ichigo stared at Rukia he was still breathing unevenly. He quickly got up from Rukia and started walking away.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Rukia yelled at Ichigo as he was walking away.

Ichigo kept walking not even acknowledging that Rukia was talking to him. Rukia started running towards Ichigo.

"WHAT? SO YOU KISS ME AND JUST GET UP AND LEAVE WITHOUT EVEN SAYING ANYTHING? WHATS YOUR PROBLEM ICHIGO?"

"Look I'm sorry Rukia-"

"YOUR SORRY! WHY DID YOU DO IT IN THE FIRST PLACE ICHIGO?

WHY WOULD YOU KISS ME IF WE JUST MET? AND WE DIDN'T EVEN MEET ON GOOD TERMS!"

"IM SORRY OK RUKIA? WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

"I want to know why."

Ichigo shrugged awkwardly "I'm not sure why…it was just…the spur of the moment type thing."

"Just the spur of the moment type thing huh? Well here's another spur of the moment type thing don't talk to me EVER AGAIN!" Rukia turned and started walking the other way. Ichigo grabbed her arm in one swift movement in order to try to keep her from walking away.

"ICHIGO LET GO OF ME NOW!"

"Rukia I'm so sorry."

"NO ICHIGO…I'M SORRY…I'M SORRY THAT I EVER MET YOU!"

"Rukia please don't do this."

"I'LL DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT…" Rukia started whispering to Ichigo "now just don't talk to me anymore and we wont have a problem." Rukia walked off again she didn't even look back. Rukia thought to herself 'why did this have to happen? Now I didn't even make it to my first period because the bell is about to ring. And I don't know where my second class is…ugh WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?WHAT AM I DOING?I don't know…ugh this is SOOO FRUSTRAITING!'

The bell rang.

**At Home:**

Rukia walked into her house. Her brother and his wife Hisana were there waiting for her in the living room. They were having a small chat until Rukia walked into the room. Rukia paused in the middle of the room. They were all staring at each other in complete and total silence. Rukia decided that she couldn't bare the awkwardness anymore so she started to walk away. But she was quickly stopped by the soothing voice of Hisana.

"Wait Rukia! Byakuya and I need to talk to you."

"Is there something wrong?" Rukia asked.

"Oh no Rukia there's nothing wrong. We just wanted to talk to you about something. But before we do, I want you to tell me how your first day of high school was."

Rukia started to blush. She was having flash backs of everything that happened today. Everything that happened with Ichigo.

"Nothing major…I just picked up my schedule, introduced myself to my teachers, and talked to some new people."

"Well that's nice I'm glad you had fun. Now come sit down Rukia we need to talk to you."

Rukia crossed the room. She sat down next to Hisana, she felt a little uncomfortable.

Hisana started the conversation. "Well Byakuya and I wanted to tell you that we are going on a business trip to Australia for 2 months. So you will be here by yourself."

Byakuya started talking. "I wanted to take you with us but your studies are most important. So since you will be here by yourself there will be rules and punishments if you don't obey them. Rule 1 no friends are to come over while we are gone. Rule 2 not parties. Rule 3 no boy's are to come over either. Rule 4 keep the house clean and intact. And Rule 5 remember to stay focused on your studies and nothing else." Byakuya got up from his chair and walked outside. He said all the rules so lifeless and emotionless. He was always so blunt.

Hisana looked at Rukia and told her that they would be leaving first thing tomorrow morning.

Rukia went to her room. She started doing her homework on her desk which had chappy the rabbit figures all around it. Rukia tried her best to concentrate but all she could think about was what happened with Ichigo. She was wondering if she did the right thing. She didn't have to be so harsh…did she? Now what was she supposed to do know that her brother and his wife were going away for 2 moths?

**Next Morning:**

Rukia is looking out the window in her room it's 5 in the morning. She could see Byakuya and Hisana getting in their car to go to the airport. It was really early, it would be a while before she had to get ready for school but she couldn't go back to sleep. Rukia thought 'I think I'm becoming an insomniac.' She had a dream about Ichigo. It was about what happened with him at school yesterday. She dreamed that she was kissing him, but instead of being on the ground in the school. They were in his room and getting ready to do something…more. "That wasn't a dream…it was a nightmare." Rukia said to herself.

She got up and started walking around the house. It was still a bit dark outside. Rukia went to go eat cereal Honey Nut Cheerios to be exact. She sat down at the table eating in her dark lifeless house. There was nothing there to distract her from what has been haunting her mind since yesterday. While she ate she thought about it. While she was getting ready she thought about it. While she was on her way to school she thought about it.

**At School:**

Rukia walked into the school she saw Ichigo working at the reception area. She walked right passed it with out looking back. Ichigo watched her as she walked down the hallway. She walked to her first class she had to introduce herself to the teacher since they didn't meet yesterday.

Rukia walked into the classroom. It was first period math. The teacher was a tall man with spiky hair and what seemed to be one bell on each spike. He was tan and had an eye patch. Rukia walked toward him and started the conversation.

"Hello I'm Rukia Kuchki-"

"Yes I know who you are you skipped my class yesterday. My name is Kenpachi Zaraki."

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Zaraki ."

"Now now Rukia, why so formal? Just call me Kenpachi."

"Ok sure I'll just call you Kenpachi from now on-"

"Now back to the whole skipping situation, why. did .you. skip. my. Class?"

Rukia blushed thinking about what had happened yesterday.

"Umm…well I didn't skip…you see I was looking for the class… but I couldn't find it. Sorry."

"Is that it? Well ok you get a detention." He said with a grin.

"WHAT BUT WHY?" Rukia said confused.

"Don't worry I do that to all my new students its what I like to call…student teacher quality time!"

"But will it go on my permanent record?"

"NOPE!"

"Ok well that's good…so when is this deten-, I mean student teacher quality time?"

"TODAY OF COURSE!"

"Ok…what time?"

"Straight after school!"

"I'll be there!"

The bell rang and Rukia went to go take her seat. They were in alphabetical order by last name. Each desk had little name stickers for all the student in each period that would use that desk. Rukia looked at the desk in front of her it said Kurosaki, Ichigo. Rukia was taken back. She didn't realize that he would be with her in the same class. The nightmare was about to begin.

Ichigo walked into class late. It was 20 minutes after the bell rang. Kenpachi told him that he needed to talk to him after class. But Rukia didn't care she was just trying to hide herself before he would notice her. She was so relaxed at the beginning of class when he wasn't there. Rukia but her jacket over her head and put her head down on the desk covering her face. Ichigo started walking towards his seat in front of Rukia. He looked at the girl behind him and sat down. When Kenpachi started his lecture again, Ichigo turned around Rukia was still in the same position. He looked at her with a blank expression and said. "I know it's you…Rukia."

She looked up from her desk and saw Ichigo's face staring back at her.

"How did you know it was me?" Rukia asked.

"You forgot to cover your name tag on your desk." Ichigo pointed at the uncovered name tag.

"Oh."

Ichigo turned back around without another word to say to her. He looked kind of down. Rukia couldn't help but feel bad. She thought it was her fault that Ichigo didn't have that glowing lively personality that Ichigo had when they first met. It was hard for Rukia to see him this way.

Class ended and we all had to go to our next class. Ichigo stayed behind so he could talk to Kenpachi for coming to class late…again.

"So Ichigo please explain to me why your always late to my class?"

"You already know I work, in the office. There's always a lot of work to do so I'm usually late."

"Well you need to do something about it, because its an order from the principal Mr. Yamamoto told me that I need to give you a detention. So you have to serve it today after school."

"THAT'S CRAP I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO GO!"

"It's not my decision, if you don't do it you'll be suspended."

"Alright fine, I'll serve that dang detention."

"Ok good I'll see you in detention!"

**After School:**

It was after school. Ichigo walked to the detention room. He opened the door and saw Kenpachi talking to someone. It was Rukia. Ichigo's eye's widened with shock. He couldn't believe that Rukia of all people would be in detention. He walked in slowly. Rukia shared a quick glance with him then quickly looked away. She was blushing.

Ichigo took a seat beside Kenpachi and Rukia. It was a bit awkward. Kenpachi had to leave the room for a moment to talk to another teacher.

The room was dead silent. Rukia was reading a book that she brought with her. Ichigo was scratching unidentifiable shapes into the desk. Every few seconds Rukia would look at him and Ichigo did the same. Sometimes they would look at each other at the same time and looking quickly back at what they were doing before.

Finally the silence was broken.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo said with out looking at Rukia. His face was down with his hair covering his eyes he seemed sad. "I'm sorry for what I did. I know I shouldn't have done it." He looked up at her now. "Rukia I'm really truly sorry!."

Rukia looked at him surprised she didn't think that he would say sorry again. Especially not in detention. Her face was still in shock but then it softened.

"It's ok Ichigo. Thank you for apologizing."

Kenpachi told them they could leave when he went back into the classroom. He also told him that there was a new project that he had in mind for the class. And since they were the first two he saw, he would pare them up as partners. That means Ichigo would have to go over Rukia's house for the next 2 weeks to finish the project. It would be just Ichigo and Rukia in one big house…all alone.

'And so the first nightmare ends but a new one begins.' Rukia thought to herself. 'I think Ichigo is attractive. But I don't see us becoming anything more then acquaintances. (sigh) This is going to be the longest two weeks of my life!'


End file.
